


angel eyes

by kwalkersbitch



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Highschool AU, debbie hates lou, idk if this is fluff lol, lou hates debbie, tammy thinks they're being immature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwalkersbitch/pseuds/kwalkersbitch
Summary: “Are you telling me you’re not going to my birthday? Your best friend’s birthday?” Tammy asked Debbie for the ninth time.Debbie shooked her head, “No.” She looked at Tammy and innocently smiled, “I’m telling you that I will go to your party if Lou doesn’t come.”
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> based of a prompt on tumblr:   
> \- character a and b hates each other but have a mutual friend so they have to put up with each other

Tammy could _not_ believe what she was hearing. 

“Are you telling me you’re _not_ going to my birthday? _Your_ best friend’s birthday?” Tammy asked Debbie for the ninth time. 

Debbie shooked her head, “No.” She looked at Tammy and innocently smiled, “I’m telling you that I _will_ go to your party if Lou doesn’t come.” 

Tammy let out a frustrated sigh, “What do you want me to do, Debs? I’ve already invited her. You know I can’t _un_ invite her, right?”

“Technically, you could.” 

“That’s just rude, Debbie! I can’t do that. She’s also my friend.” Tammy reasoned out. “I really, _really_ want you to be there, Debs. Can’t you do this for me? Please?” 

Debbie stopped writing and looked at Tammy. She was giving her this puppy eyes look that she always does to get what she wants. (And if she continues doing so, Debbie might actually change her mind) 

“You know I can’t stand that girl. Her mere existence gives me a headache, what more if I’m actually spending time with her? I seriously think my head would burst.” 

Debbie _wasn’t_ joking. She absolutely hates being in the same place as Lou. If you ask her why, she’d say it’s because she doesn’t like how arrogant and how self-absorbed the other girl is. She’d also say that she’s disgusted at how often Lou changes her girlfriends because she literally has a different girl around her arm every single week. And the smirk that she always has on when she walks the hallway really _pisses_ Debbie off. 

However, what she would _not_ say is how she hates Lou for taking everything that she wants without too much effort on her part. 

Ever since Lou came, Debbie has never been the top student of her class again. That’s just too much for Debbie because she works her ass off and stays up all night studying just to make sure she aces her exams but on the other hand, Lou stays up all night _partying_ and still manages to be the top student. That’s just unfair. 

There’s also this one incident when Debbie auditioned for the lead role of the school’s play and practiced so hard because she really wanted the part, (and she’s sure it also has additional grades) but then Lou also auditioned and Debbie was sure the head of the theater club just instantly gave Lou the role when the Australian girl introduced herself and smiled. (Damn her and her charisma) 

As if that wasn’t enough, imagine how shocked Debbie was when one day, Tammy told her that she became friends with Lou. Tammy said that Lou joined her art club so they started talking and immediately became close. Debbie clearly remembers when Tammy said, “You know, if you actually take the time to get to know her, I’m sure you’d be friends too.” Debbie was very fast to reject that thought. 

If Debbie could, she’d say all that to Tammy, but she refuses to say any of that out loud. 

“You don’t even have to spend time with her, you know. Our house has enough space for you to avoid Lou at any circumstance.” Tammy continued to persuade her. “It’s not like I’m forcing you to be friends with her, Debs. I’m just saying that you should tolerate to be in the same space with one of my friends, _who’s not that terrible by the way_ ,” Debbie rolled her eyes at that, “So _you_ could celebrate your best friend’s birthday because _she_ would be really sad if you’re not there.” 

Tammy pouted and Debbie could not do anything but sigh, “You’re lucky I can’t resist you.”

Debbie saw how Tammy’s eyes immediately lit up, “So you’re going to be there?” 

She nodded, “It’s your special day, anyway. I’m sure I could avoid her annoying face during your party.” 

Except, Debbie wasn’t that certain. 


	2. chapter two

“Are you sure you want me there?” Lou asked Tammy for what felt like the tenth time today.

“Lou, I would not even think of inviting you if I didn’t want you there.”

Lou just shrugged as if saying that she was making sure of it. Tammy sighed, “This is about Debbie, isn’t it?”

Pulling a disgusted face, Lou answered, “Not everything is about _that_ girl.”

“I know. But this? Your sudden reluctance to attend my party? It’s about _her_. I’m just sure of it.” Tammy said with a roll of her eyes. She was really getting tired of this to be honest.

Lou put an arm around Tammy’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze, “You know I would love to be there. It’s just- your best friend _really_ annoys me.”

“Don’t worry, Lou. Debbie feels the exact same thing about you. I’m sure it won’t be a problem.” Tammy sarcastically replied. This whole thing is just so crazy to her. She really thinks if they gave each other a chance, they would get along just fine.

“I mean, I can control myself you know? But I’m not sure your little friend could and once she pisses me off, I wouldn’t be able to control myself. That would be a big mess.”

Lou was just stating facts. Most of the time, her clashes with Debbie was initiated by the brunette. Lou likes her space. She likes doing her own thing and does not interfere with others business unless they interfere with hers. And it turns out that Debbie Ocean had a thing for interfering. (Lou thinks Debbie particularly enjoys messing with her which she _definitely_ doesn’t like)

There was this one time when Lou got this lead role on a school play and Debbie got a supporting role. During rehearsals, Lou kept hearing Debbie criticizing her in the background. She let it pass at first but as the rehearsal days went on, Debbie continued picking on her until Lou had _enough_. Lou clearly remembers snapping at Debbie and saying, “I’m tired of hearing you complain about me when _no one_ has even said a thing about my performance. If you think you could do this better than me, then why didn’t you audition for this part? Oh wait, _you actually did_. But guess who got the part? _Me_. Why do you think so? It’s because I _know_ what I’m doing and I’m _clearly_ better than you. So I would appreciate it if you start focusing on _your_ own parts than being bitter that I got the part that you wanted.”

Lou might have been harsh but Debbie deserved it. She has been getting on her nerves for so long, and if there’s one thing you don’t want to do to Lou Miller then it’s to piss her off. (Lou definitely did _not_ feel guilty when Debbie didn’t utter a single word for the rest of the rehearsals after. She thinks it’s nice to finally have a peaceful day.)

Another thing that Lou could not stand about Debbie is the way the other girl thinks that the world revolves around her. Like when their teacher announced that she was the top student of her class, she honestly thinks Debbie was killing her on her mind. This was proven true when she overheard Debbie complaining to their teacher the next day, saying things like “I worked so hard for this”, “I study all night and she probably doesn’t”, and her favorite, “I’m sure Lou doesn’t even care about her studies like me.”

It took everything from Lou to not just barge in there and give Debbie a piece of her mind yet again. Who does she think she is? She has no right to invalidate her just because she thinks she’s better than everyone. And she actually had the guts to compare the both of them? You may not find Lou locked inside her room on an exam night but she does her best to ace her tests and if Debbie thinks she doesn’t care about her studies, then _fuck her_. Pleasing her is not something Lou actually cared about.

And Lou also notices the judging looks from Debbie every time she’s with a girl. So what if she changes her girlfriend every two weeks? That’s _none_ of her concern. Lou knows she’s hot, she’s got game, and girls want her. She’s not remotely interested of what Debbie thinks of her dating life. At the end of the day, she’s got someone to make her happy and Debbie stays jealous because she has no one. (Lou’s not sure about that but who would even want to be with a diva like her)

Well, on second thought, she was _actually_ curious about that. Lou might dislike the girl, but she’s not exactly _blind_. Debbie was gorgeous. She might even be one of the prettiest girls Lou has seen (but she’ll _never_ say that out loud) If she wasn’t just so annoying, Lou might even make a move on her- what? No. Forget she said that. She still can’t stand the girl.

Lou just drifted away from her thoughts when she felt Tammy poking her sides, “Lou? Are you still with me?”

“Yeah, sorry,” she offered an innocent smile at Tammy, “I was just thinking about how much I hate your best friend.”

Tammy groaned, “Are we still on that? You two should stop acting like 5-year old children.”

Lou put her arms up in defense, “I already said it, I can control myself. You just need to make sure your best friend does and we’d be okay on your party.”

Tammy beamed, “So you’re going?” Lou nodded. “You’re not allowed to take that back now!” Tammy warned before running away from her.

Lou would not even wish for anything else, she just doesn’t want to bump into Debbie at Tammy’s party so all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lou/debbie interactions for the next and final chapter. stay tuned ;)


End file.
